Someone to Cherish
by Akito neko
Summary: Hope Estheim lost his mother at her final death. His father takes him in with the division as his assignment was to free anyone from Crystal chamber sleeps. Finding a 521 year old crystal he decides he will make a cure to see her. After finally his success She request to find her sister Serah. years later Lightning wants to leave and Hope fears he'll lose her? Will he or not?


Someone to cherish

LightXHope

Hiya! Akito here! Yup another new story, but this is based on Final Fantasy, I have another for Final Fantasy but I seem to had lost it in one of my sisters laptop? Haha I hope ya like when I try to improvise, don't worry the other stories are going on to, just gatta find them too hehehehe….

* * *

**Lap subject 13**

_'My father never splendid time with my mom and me…. It was mainly just me and her at home… every time it's her birthday, she never got to spend it with him….and when it's my birthday… he never wished me happy birthday…'_

"Hope, starting today you forget what's it's like at home, you'll be staying with me in the labotory. You are an Estheim, when I pass on like your mother; you are to continue my research."

_'When I first entered my father's lab, there was only one thing that caught my attention… it was a woman in a crystal chamber…I didn't know if I could questioned him? But it seems he already know I want an explanation.'_

"Hope, my research is to find a cure to those in these items, I know you maybe young but, with this project, we will create a powerful cure. Free those from a 20 year sleep, and help them find a reason to life again. In order to save this world from its suffering Hope, we must do it."

_'My father was always the straight forward person….but when I looked at that crystal, I felt a throb? Like…I was really into this? I wanted to find an answer to who that woman is, because…..wait? Why...'_

* * *

**Days later 010**

* * *

"Oh my~ so you're Estheim's kid aren't you" a woman in glasses looked down at me as I gave a shy chuckled.

"Yes, my names Hope" "Ah little Hope, You'll like it here, when you're so desperate in one thing you can never get enough of it." The woman smiled again and ruffled my hair, I watch her walked away, and father hasn't come back, so I went to the lab myself, entering the codes as I remembered them, luckily father had added my hand print. The first thing I did was close the door and came closer to the crystal, the room was dark, but the crystal was shining brighter, this was the first time I snuck into the lab alone. She was in a beautiful form. Her hands were held together and her face looked so beautiful in its form, like, it was just a sculpture in a form of hundreds of diamonds burn together to create such a woman. I didn't know if I wanted to touch it or…. Maybe even try to find a true cure to free her. With all these questions going through my mind, I knew, the first thing I must do is take a sample of the crystal, and mix some chemicals that can create maybe an acid potion that burns crystal's down and make sure to create an anti-acid potion along with it, father said you have to control the potion to obey you. If I do that I can finally find my answer to this woman. If it were to be, father said this crystal is about 321 year old, and they found her 200 years later… then she would be 521 years old?

But with this crystal holding her together, she must still be in a beauty sleep. A crystal like this can't break unless its reasons are gone, but what is her reason? If I can't free her, then my reason now is to find her a cure.

* * *

**Day 2 011**

* * *

"Hope, you seem lively today son?" looking up at my father, by now he must had known I snuck in here again. Holding his cup of coffee he sipped it, all I had was just orange juice. I had to focus on this otherwise distractions can make me mess up. I took note of this information and tried it on the sample, failure. Fathers out again, I stood up all night trying to remake my mistake and fix it fast. Again another mistake? What could it be I'm doing wrong?

* * *

**Day 3 012**

* * *

"QUICKLY EVACULATE!"

One of the doctors yelled, a creature had escape laboratory 1608 and had grew bigger to a testimony creation. Everyone ran to the exit hallway, but I ran to the lab, what if that creature tries to hurt her. No, I can't let it do that!

I tripped on my way there, my knee was bleeding and the skin looked like it was about to peel off? I had to keep going, I had to now.

As fast as I could I made it to the lab limping, in time the emergency doors closed behind me, I walked to the crystal and hugged it. I had to protect her, If I don't I'll never have my reason why I must save others. The room was shaking horribly as I covered her above, I yelled scared, but I know, I must be strong? If I'm not strong, then it'll cause her and me in danger, I have to save her, I have to save her.

The rough shakings stop, but the door was pounding, it was no ordinary pounding. It was defiantly the creature, I held my hands on my weapon, an electric boomerang, I have to save her, my life isn't as important as it was with mom.

"I have to…" I cried out loud as the creature broke the door, and ran at me "I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" My tears flowed forward; with a sudden light behind me the creature was screaming loud in pain, this light was hurting it? This light is protecting me? This light…

I turn to look; it was her, her crystal glowed brighter, brighter, and brighter. I couldn't see what was happening to the creature, but the crystal was shining even more.

'Don't…'

A voice?

'Don't touch him…'

I heard the crystal spoke. The loud screaming of the creature had stop and the lights finally faded out. She was still in a crystal form, I walked towards her and held her hand, it felt cold, but, warm in a way…

"You've saved me miss…." I smiled and cried hugging her. "Thank you…" I said low sobbing.

* * *

**Days later 10 022**

* * *

All from that creature, the labs had to increase more protections and fix damages, luckily half of everyone here knows how to use summoning's, most things had to be burn to stay put, and some turn to ice to cool off the heat coming from the ground. As for I, my father congratulated me the day after the incident, they all though I had destroyed that creature, I wanted to explain them It wasn't me? But if I do, then the crystal would have been researched by someone higher than me? So, it was my secret and hers….

I continued my research again, even with the room half destroyed; I knew I had to keep going, with that light, I knew it's a sign of awakening, so I have to wake her now, soon, maybe even today! I wished myself luck, I tested the last potion I had of today, the acid was burning the crystal, and the subject was a piece of my skin when I was hurt from my knee, it had worked, my skin was not burned and the crystal had died out.

I was certain, but scared. I made a bigger potion and was in test subject room 1200 for anti-acids stains.

I was above her scared, what if I had failed and killed her? My life would have been done… I had second thoughts; I should pretend I couldn't do it?

'Do it…'

I gasped and opened my eyes; it was that voice from the creature attack.

'Do it…." I heard her say it louder, I gulped and cried. Please, please, please, PLEASE!

I spread it all over her; I looked down as I saw the form of the crystal, it slowly dyed out as I came down to find her.

Emergency water was sprayed over us, I stepped in the acid, no burns as I look and search, the subject didn't survive?

"No… NO!" I yelled a cry and fell, but as the water washed away, but soon, I look up to find a woman lying on the ground? My tears fell down more, happy, or sad, or…even in love.

"Hey Miss! You alright!" I ran to her, she was naked, so I tried to look away; I carried her upper body and shook her.

"Hope! Y-you, you've had done it!" the sounds in the room was loud, I look up to find my father in the microphone room. He had followed me here?

The woman groaned and blinked; I look down to her as she looks up to me. Her eyes were beautiful, light blue, and her hair was pink as her lips and her skin paler then mines. She was…so beautiful.

"Boy… did you save me..." she said low as I cried more and hugged her.

"It worked… it worked..." she had her arms on my back, I was so small, and she was bigger than I was.

* * *

**Day 11 023**

* * *

The woman from yesterday was in my bed, I was blushing, she was even prettier then she was in crystal form. All night I couldn't sleep, I wanted to cherish this moment with her, my final subject, she was alive and well. But I was blushing? Why, because she has her arms around me like I'm a toy? I must have been too small she thinks I'm a teddy bear, but I hugged her back to comfort her, but then again, I maybe in love. If I do love her like this, this must mean?

Morning came as I woke up, I realized I had slept.

"ah!" I woke up and looked around; I look down and cried "No…it was just a dream?" I wiped my tear away.

"Are you alright?" I heard the voice, turned around in shock to find out who it was. It was her!

"IT WAS REAL! YOU'RE REAL!" I hug her tightly in her surprise she jumped.

"I was drying to meet you! My name is Hope, Hope Estheim, I was the one who freed you from your slumber sleep!" I cried out to her and smiled brightly at her. She smiled nervous.

"It's nice to meet you Hope, my names, Éclair, Éclair Farron...'

I was in an office room with other scientist there, they clapped as I blushed, she was holding my hand and I was nervous about it. It was like she never seen public before, well it has been 521 hundred years.

"So Hope, how is it you came up to free a Crystal person from a thousand sleeps?"

"Well, it hasn't really been a thousand years? It's really been 521 years for her, my idea was to create a potion that frees human bodies from crystal chambers and help them into the new world."

"Mr Estheim, to your sons succeed, will you allowed such substance to continue on like this?"

My father stepped forward taking the spot light.

"Yes, I wish to let my son's potion continue, our population is going to die out soon. If we do not bring back our own people, our world is in danger with creatures from dark maters. If we do not do this fast. We will all suffer and no one in this world will continue this project, we will all be crystals forever. We must act now or it is too late." He was proud saying that. But I was worried…

I mean, Éclair was sort of the test subject, I am not sure if we can repeat this progress again?

"So then miss, what is your name? " "Where did you come from?" "Did you know you were in a 521 year sleep?" I wanted to speak for her

"Her names El-"my mouth blocked by her hand. "My name is Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect. It only destroys." She said as she came closer "I was from a place called Bodhum Valhalla. I thank you all from bringing me here, but I ask of one favor…"

Éclair looks at me and smiles "I want to find my sister…. Her name is Serah Farron….the last time I saw her was in this city called Cocoon. For all of you to know, I am known as a Fal'Cie. If I don't find her, I cannot keep the promise her and i kept. And I want to thank you Hope…"

She smiled again to me. "I thought maybe you were my sister, but because of you maybe me and you can be good friends. I will do anything to thank you in return." She patted my head as I blushed "I will keep in mind of what I want." I smiled back to her. Everyone applaud but soon as a doctor came in.

"Quickly everyone! We need our solders to come at once to Cocoon! There's a huge herd of creatures there!

To be continue…

* * *

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
